ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
WOAH Beasts
The WOAH Beasts are hideous beautiful monsters originating in the WOAHverse. Appearance They look like absolute cringe because they are, lol. Each WOAH Beast looks like their normal version but with an orange traumatised bandicoot head. History Ultras' Bizarre Adventure WOAHmera Of 4 When entering the WOAHverse the heroes were greeted by Chimera Of 4 who had obtained a new, more powerful(?) version, WOAHmera Of 4. He was easily defeated in this form however by Zenon. WOAH King Woah King was created by Chimera Of 4 after Dank Crash managed to defeat normal Crash. He then made several clones of Woah King, but Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Tiga defeated them. The two then struggled to explain the thing to Ultraman Redux. Then some more Woah Kings showed up, the Ultras beat them, stuff happened. Later Shining Shining Zero appeared to retrieve the Ultras from the Altiverse, where they were trapped. While this happened he separated Dank Crash and Red King, and brought them through the portal as well, thus ending Woah King. And then this monstrosity died in a fire and everyone forgot it's existence. The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence WOAH King A single WOAH King appeared alongside the Chaiyo Ultras and began battling Blizzard, he was shocked and asked for backup and WOAH King started ramming the Ultras, however Ultraman Fury beat him to death. WOAH Gudon and Fancy WOAH King Upon entering the Malicious Daoverse the Ultras were greeted by Chimera of 4 who used Cringe Magic to create a single WOAH Gudon alongside a small army of well-dressed WOAH Kings and Gadrosaurus. WOAH Gudon whipped Ultraman Legacy and made him cringe, realising that his attacks only made people cringe when hit by them Legacy cut off his whips and Blizzard in Gas Type form burned WOAH Gudon with hell-fire destroying it in the process. Ultraman Blizzard killed the remaining Fancy WOAH Kings with his Combustion Breaker technique and ended their suffering. Ultraman Spoiler Woah King is set to appear in this series, both separately and as a component of Woah Saton, a fusion of himself and Prince Satons. Woah Beasts A list of all the known WOAH Beasts. - Fancy= Fancy WOAH King A fancier version of WOAH King created by Malicious Bullmark Eleking and Dao Zen alongside all the other Fancy Beasts. *'Height': 60 m (64 with top hat) *'Weight': 60,000 t *'Origin': Malicious Daoverse :;Powers *All of WOAH King's normal abilities. *Being fancy. - Shining= Shining WOAH King An upcoming form of WOAH King. *Height: 66 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Unknown :;Powers *All of WOAH King's normal abilities. *'Shinium Ray' : A golden sparkling beam fired from his mouth. It is very powerful. *'Shinium Barrier' : A golden sparkling barrier that can withstand being blasted by beams. *'Anathium Powers' : He can use Anathium energy for multiple reasons. **'Corruption' : He can use Anathium to turn more normal kaiju into WOAH Beasts. **'Madness' : He can use Anathium to drive others insane. **'Fog' : He can use Anathium to create massive amounts of fog. **'Anathium Blast' : He can fire purple energy blasts. }} - WOAHmera Of 4= Main article Chimera Of 4 WOAHmera Of 4 Chimera Of 4's WOAH form. *Height: 70 m *Weight: 66,666 t *Origin: Woahverse - WOAH Gudon= WOAH Gudon A WOAH version of Gudon. *Height: 50 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: Malicious Daoverse :;Powers *All of Gudon's normal abilities. *'Cringe Whips' : By whipping others he can make them cringe.......... deal with it }} Trivia * WOAH * WOAH WOAH * WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH * Woah King, Shining Woah King, and Woah Gudon designs by Cdr. * Woahmera of 4 design by Cdr and Mao Wu Kong. Gallery WOAH King capsule.png|Woah King's Kaiju Capsule by Furnozilla Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:UltraMccann Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Red King Variations Category:Memes Category:I apologize for making this Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Cdrzillafanon's content